This application seeks support for the conference entitled HIV Neuroprotection Workshop to be held in conjunction with the 6th International Symposium on Neurovirology in Sardinia, Italy during September 10th- 14th, 2004. This conference is being held outside the U.S. The purpose of the conference is to bring together the world's experts in the pathophysiological mechanisms and clinical manifestations of the neurological, neuropsychological, and psychiatric complications of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. This conference will focus chiefly, but not exclusively, on the following: 1) clinical aspects of neurologic disease caused by HIV, (2) molecular and cellular aspects of HIV neuropathogenesis, (3) viral and cellular proteins in signal transduction and neuroprotection, (4) AIDS international roundtable, (5) Neuroimune interactions in AIDS: relevance to other neurodegenerative diseases and developmental therapeutics, (6) neurotoxic viral proteins and intercellular communications, and (7) neuroimaging and AIDS. Plenary speakers have been identified for each of these topics. This conference serves as efficient means to disseminate new information on these topics as well as to foster new avenues of investigation and collaborations between different research teams. The conference will also provide an effective avenue for encouraging junior investigators in this discipline. Dr. Berger has an established track record as a conference organizer. He is the co-founder and co-chair of the Neuroscience of HIV Meeting. In organizing this workshop, Drs. Berger and Pomerantz have the assistance of a distinguished group of international authorities on the neuroscience of HIV/AIDS in addition to the local organizing committee of Italian neuroAIDS scientists. Support is requested for administrative assistance, travel for plenary speakers, trainee scholarships, and publication costs. The proposed conference is the first of its kind to highlight neuroprotection in HIV CNS and PNS disorders. By coupling this meeting with the International Symposium on Neurovirology this synergy can be exploited.